Folloamigos (Re escrito)
by Skrchn07
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura son más conocidos que amigos, pero cuando entran a la misma universidad, ¿Que pasará? ¿De verdad se puede ser folloamigos sin enamorarse?.


Hola! Cómo están? Ésta historia ya la había subido con anterioridad, y no la pude terminar por muchas razones. Pero al releerla me di cuenta que tenía mucho mas potencial y que podía mejorarla, así que cuando haya subido todos los capitulos para cubrir los que ya había hecho, eliminaré la anterior publicación de Folloamigos y dejaré ésta. Sin mas que agregar...

Recuerden que los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Puede haber Oc y Lemon!

Folloamigos

Sasuke y Sakura son más conocidos que amigos, pero cuando entran a la misma universidad, ¿Que pasará? ¿De verdad se puede ser folloamigos sin enamorarse?.

**Capitulo 1**

Una hermosa chica de cabello rosado y ojos de color jade paseaba por su habitación, de aquí para allá buscando piezas de ropa en su armario y las gavetas de un mueble. Cuando hubo juntado dos prendas a su gusto pareció conforme, y las colocó sobre la cama para así poder ver el resultado de la combinación.

—Listo, ésta es la ropa que me pondré mañana —dijo Sakura, moviendo una camisa de color rosa y un par de jeans de la cama a la silla en su habitación.

Sakura había terminado la secundaria hacía meses, y ahora comenzaría el primer semestre de medicina en una prestigiosa universidad de Tokio. Sus padres, unas personas adineradas, podían permitirse pagar aquel lugar en el que muchos sólo podían soñar con ingresar.

Ella estaba nostálgica por el cambio, pero a la vez una emoción la embargaba.

—Mañana comenzará una nueva etapa, —dijo para sí misma— deberé esforzarme mucho.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, miró el reloj de su mesa y al fijarse en la hora decidió finalmente acostarse, no quería tener ojeras el primer día de clases.

Mientras buscaba su neceser sus pensamientos divagaron una vez más en el inico de su carrera universitaria. De sus amigas sólo ella había elegido esa carrera, y de su antigüo instituto había una única persona que la acompañaría en la universidad.

Sasuke Uchiha, el chico frío y arrogante de su clase; también había ingresado a la carrera de medicina. Por tratarse de un joven de familia mucho mas adinerada y famosa que la suya, la noticia de su inscripción a la prestigiosa universidad, así como también la carrera que cursaría había salido en casi todos los diarios y noticiarios de Tokio e incluso se atrevería a decir que en el país entero, incluyendo las revistas de farándulas.

No podía negarsele. El chico era totalmente caliente. Cabello negro perfecto, con una sonrisa perfecta y un par de bonitos ojos negros que hacian delirar a ciento de niñas, adolescentes y mujeres adultas. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado y trabajado, cuando Sasuke Uchiha entrenada en camiseta, se convertía en un peligro para los demás y para sí mismo.

Bufó al recordar éste hecho, ella no quería estar sola al comienzo de clases, aún así, que el Uchiha asistiese a la misma universidad que ella era totalmente irrelevante si de no estar sola se trataba: El chico ni la miraba.

El despertador sonó puntual a la hora asignada por su dueña.

Sakura abrió los ojos con pereza al principio pero al recordar de golpe el día del que se trataba, se incorporó en seguida. Dando una rápida vuelta por su habitación tomando las cosas necesarias, se metió en el baño.

Minutos mas tarde, una Sakura ya arreglada bajó por las escaleras de la Casa Haruno con rumbo a la cocina, donde un plato lleno de avena la esperaba humeante.

—Buenos días, Kaede-san —saludó amablemente a la mujer que estaba en la cocina, fregando algunos trastos.

—Buenos días, Sakura —recibió por respuesta— ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?. —dijo la mujer. Su cabello era castaño y su postura muy recta, su apariencia en general era de una total pulcritud. Kaede era el ama de llaves de la familia Haruno desde hacía mas de veinticinco años.

—¡Emocionada! —respondió con una sonrisa, tomó asiento frente a su desayuno.

—Que bien, espero que tengas un día maraviloso —dijo Kaede, observándola mientras comía—, la época que se pasa en la universidad es la mejor de todas, no debes desaprovecharla. ¿Quién sabe? Hasta podrías conocer al amor de tu vida, Sakura.

Sakura rió, le pareció exagerado el comentario de Kaede pero asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreir. Salió ruisueña al terminar de desayunar, abordó su auto —de color rosa— y con las manos frías tomó el volante.

El camino hacia la universidad estuvo retrasado gracias al tráfico matutino de aquella muy poblada ciudad. Tokio no era precisamente tranquila y silenciosa a esa hora de la mañana.

Estaba muy cerca de llegar a su lugar de destino cuando tuvo que frenar de improviso. Un auto, de color negro y ostentoso, estuvo a punto de chocarle por pasarse una señal de auto.

—¡¿Pero que le pasa?! ¡¿Está loco o que?! —exclamó molesta desde su auto. El auto que casi la atropella ni siquiera se detuvo, simplemente continuó a toda velocidad su camino—Algunas personas no deberían poder conducir, mucho menos tener un auto.—se quejó.

Miró su reloj de muñeco y expadió mucho los ojos al notar que se hacía tarde. Debía estar en diez minutos en la charla de inducción y aún le faltaba bastante camino.

Muy a su pesar, y siguiendo el ejemplo del peligroso conductor del auto negro, Sakura aceleró de golpe y tomó la misma vía.

En poco tiempo logró entrar al estacionamieto de la prestigiosa escuela de medicia, y para su sorpresa, el auto negro otra vez aparecía en escena; esta vez estacionado a cuatro puestos de distancia. Al mirarlo fijamente pudo distinguir un logo con forma de abanico muy familiar para ella en la parte delantera del vehículo, provocándole en seguida una risa floja.

—«_Por supuesto, ¿quién más podía ser tan grosero que un Uchiha? Específicamente Sasuke Uchiha»—_pensó con molestia rodando los ojos.

Sin querer pensar más en el asunto, ni hacer algo mas grande de aquello, abandonó su propio automóvil. Después de pedir indicaciones a una empleada del lugar, hallo el aula donde el rector los recibió a todos con un caloroso discurso motivacional acerca de lo que debían esperar de la universidad y de lo que la universidad esperaba de ellos.

No pudo evitar notar que en efecto, Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba ya en aquella habitación, rodeado como era costumbre por un séquito de chicas guapas que no dejaban de pestañear de manera exagerada para él y reír de cualquier comentario.

Cuando el rector hubo terminado su discurso, les indicó el aula en donde verían las clases por ese semestre asignada para cada grupo y les invitó a ir hacia ellas. Sakura siguió las instrucciones para no perderse en aquel inmenso lugar.

Cuando pasó por la puerta creyó que se había equivocado de lugar. Miró el papel en donde anotó el número del aula y al letrero que estaba sobre la puerta dos veces.

Si, ese era el lugar. Seguía sin entender.

No menos de veinte chicas estaban ya dentro, este hecho podía entenderse como perfectamente normal, sin embargo, todas ellas eran preciosas, con cuerpo de infarto y manicure en cada precioso dedo.

Su clase estaba llena de muñecas de plástico.

—«_Lo que me faltaba»._

Pasó por la puerta para escojer un lugar en donde sentarse,en seguida se convirtió en el blanco de todas las miradas. Pudo oír risillas de burla, al parecer no la consideraban similares a ellas. Tratando de ignorar la incómoda situación, terminó por escoger un asiento cuyos vecinos estaban vacios.

Varias de las chicas parecían unas auténticas muñecas parlanchinas, no dejaban de hablar mientras pintaban sus uñas, miraban sus celulares o simplemente se miraban en un espejo.

Otras parecían estar posando para una revista de moda, sacándose fotos en frente a la pizarra, o sobre los escritorios, adoptando posiciones bastante vulgares.

Solo un grupo reducido de cuatro muchachas no comportaban esa manera tan inmadura. Una rubia, una chica de cabello azul y dos jovenes de cabello castaño conversaban con tranquilidad en una esquina del lugar.

Entonces, cuando las otras mujeres comenzaron a chillar de repente y a levantarse para acudir a la puerta, Sakura levantó la mirada exhaltada para averiguar que había provocado esa actitud, y entendió todo.

Un grupo de chicos bastante atractivo estaba en la puerta, tratando de pasar, y siendo asediado por sus compañeras de clase. Entre ellos se encontraba Sasuke, con su propio harem haciéndo de las suyas.

—¡Wow! Karin, ¿acaso no están de infarto? —escuchó decir a una morena que estaba muy cerca de ella. La morena daba saltitos de alegría y tenía una mirada lujuriosa.

—¿Qué si lo están? ¡Por supuesto que lo están! —respondió su interlocutora. Se trataba de una joven de cabello rojizo con gafas de montura negra y gruesa. Su ropa le recordaba a Sakura a las chicas que bailaban por dinero— ¡Sasuke-kun está para morirse!

Sakura resopló por el comentario —_«Si ellas supieran...»_— Sasuke no era exactamente el príncipe azul que todas creían que era.

Las jovenes notaron el resoplido de la muchacha y la miraron con desagrado. Retomaron su conversación dándole la espalda y hablando mas bajo, más Sakura aún podía oírlas.

—¡Te lo dije! —continuó Karin— , en éste lugar fácilmente podemos casarnos con alguien famoso o con mucho dinero.

Ambas chicas rieron y dieron saltos tomadas juntas de las manos. Sakura sintió náuseas, no podía creer que hubiesen chicas tan interesadas, eran vulgares y molestas.

El grupo de chicos que se había apersonado en el lugar caminó hasta ella y tomaron como asientos los lugares vecinos vacios que ella hubiese preferido que permanecieran así. No es que los jovenes le molestasen, por lo contrario, le parecían muy atractivos, pero su presencia incluía tener cerca también a una horda de chicas fastidiosas y empalagosas.

Asqueada por esa, para ella estúpida actitud, decidió concentrarse en uno de sus libros de texto. El lugar se quedó casi en completo silencio cuando una sombra cayó sobre ella y su libro.

—Hola, Sakura. —saludó la sombra. Sakura levantó el rostro para encontrarse a Sasuke Uchiha de pie frente a ella mirándola. El chico tomó asiento justo a su lado, ella lo siguió con la mirada.

—¿Por qué la saluda a ella? —oyó murmurar a Karin.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —murmuró en respuesta la morena.

—Hola —respondió secamente la pelirosa. Que él la saludara la había tomado por sorpresa, si habían conversado un par de veces mientras asistían al mismo instituto era mucho. Sasuke nunca había sido alguien sociable, además de eso, las pocas chicas que se acercaban a él terminaban humilladas de alguna u otra manera.

Ella no quería nada que ver con él.

Sasuke guiñó un ojo en su dirección, en ese momento se percató que no había dejado de mirarlo.

El instructor de esa asignatura hizo aparición, y la clase comenzó. Sakura no dejo que nada más la peturbarse, al fin y al cabo apenas era el primer día de clases, no iba a meterse en dramas tan temprano.

Kakashi Hatake era el nombre de el profesor de la primera asignatura. Los hizo pasar adelante y presentarse cada uno.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki —dijo un joven con cabello rubio, ojos azules y sonrisa radiante, cuando fue su turno—, y seré el mejor médico que tenga Tokio.

Ante esta afirmación alguno de sus amigos rieron. A Sakura le pareció un chico muy simpático. Cuando el joven retornaba a su lugar, se detuvo a un lado de la pelirosa y dijo—: Mucho gusto, Sakura-san. Las amigas del teme también son mis amigas.

Esta vez no supo disimular la sorpresa y siguió a Naruto con la mirada hasta que llegó a su asiento. Sasuke le dijo algunas palabras luciendo molesto y el rubio rió, mientras rascaba su nuca.

—«_De acuerdo, esto se está tornando extraño»_ —Sakura no entendía qué pasaba con esos jovenes.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos y ella se acomodó instantáneamente en su silla, sonrojándose por que él la descubriese espiándo.

El resto de la clase se trato de las normas de la universidad e información de los distintos clubes y actividades extracurriculares. Al finalizar les entregó un folleto a cada nuevo estudiante y les dió la bienvenida.

Como tenía una hora libre antes de la próxima clase, Sakura decidió explorar un poco el lugar hasta que dió con la que debía ser la cafetería principal, ella había oído que ésta universidad tenía varias pero esa era muy grande como para ser sólo una extensión.

Aparentemente sus nuevos compañeros de clases habían tenido la misma idea, la mayoría se encontraba allí. El entrar vislumbró a la peliroja Karin con la misma morena y varias de las chicas que habían estado en su clase también, era evidente que ellas comenzaban a dominar a las demás y no tenía ninguna duda sobre quiénes serían las zorras de la universidad. También localizó a las chicas calmadas que había visto antes ocupando una mesa entretanto conversaban.

Ella se animó a sentarse en una mesa cerca de una gran ventana que ofrecía una excelente vista al campus.

Se dispuso a destapar una soda que había comprado cuando alguien ocupó el lugar frente a ella.

—Sakura-san, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? —era el mismo rubio llamado Naruto que la había saludado antes. Sakura no supo que contestar: él ya se había sentado de todos modos.

—¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan impertinente? —exclamó Sasuke Uchiha, caminando hacia ellos.

—Sakura-san no se negó —explicó el rubio a su amigo—, igualmente ella no quería comer sola. ¿Verdad Sakura?

—Bueno, pués yo hubiese preferido... —comezó a decir Sakura.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa en desayunar? —preguntó otro de los chicos guapos que se unía a ellos. Éste tenía el cabello castaño y bastante largo, recogido en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran de un grís impresionante. Tomó asiento al lado del rubio.

Sasuke bufó y tomó asiento también.

—Ustedes son increíbles —reprobó Sasuke.

—Sabía que me considerabas de esa manera — bromeó un chico de cabello blanco con un ligero tinte azul, sus ojos eran de un hermoso púrpura y su sonrisa anunciaba _peligro_.

—Cállate, Suigetsu —le ordenó Sasuke.

—¿Y está quién es? —interpeló Suigetsu, señalándola maleducadamente con un dedo.

—Mi nombre es... —comenzó a hablar la pelirosa pero una vez más se vió interrumpida.

—¡Ella es Sakura-san! ¡Va a nuestra clase también!—anunció Naruto sin dejarla hablar.

—_«Esto es ridículo ¿qué hacen ellos sentándose aquí? ¿Por qué no se buscan otro lugar y me dejan en paz?»—_pensó la pelirosa enfadada. Ellos habían llegado de la nada y había invadido su espacio sin pedir permiso primero y ¡ni siquiera la dejaban hablar!

—¡Oigan! —dijo levantándo su mano y señalando con su dedo a Suigetsu—, yo en ningún momento...

—¡Mucho gusto Sakura-san! —dijo Suigetsu tomando su mano para estrecharla—, yo soy Suigetsu Hōzuki, es un placer conocer a una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

El reproché de Sakura se quedó en su garganta, suspiró derrotada y retomó su lugar, sorbiendo un poco de su soda.

—Igualmente, Suigetsu —dijo ella por educación. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a esa situación tan singular.

—Él es Neji Hyuga —continuó Suigetsu, introduciendo a sus otros amigos, señalaba al de cabello castaño y largo, éste asintió hacia ella—, y él es Gaara No Sabaku —esta vez apuntó a un chico que lucía mas joven que los demás, con el cabello rojo, ojos de color aqua rodeados por delineador negro. Sakura se preguntó por qué un hombre llevaba los ojos maquillados de esa manera, más aún así lucía bastante bien.

—Mucho gusto. —dijo Gaara con formalidad.

—Oye, Sakura-san, ¿hace cuánto conoces a Sasuke-teme? —intervinó Naruto nuevamente, cuando hubieron acabado las presentaciones.

—Eso no es algo que te importe, Naruto-Bakka —le cortó Sasuke. Sakura miró a Sasuke con algo de reproche, no tenía por que tratar así a Naruto.

—Sasuke-san y yo estudiamos juntos en el instituto, desde el jardín de infancia. —aclaró Sakura. Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¡Pobre! —exclamó—, debe haber sido horrible estudiar toda tu vida con el teme.

—Naruto —rugió Sasuke—, mantén tu boca cerrada si no quieres que yo mismo te la cierre de un golpe.

—¡Ven y hazlo si eres tan valiente, teme! —retó el rubio. Ambos se levantaron de sopetón.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo —musitó Neji apoyando su quijada en su mano.

—¿Qué les pasa? Creí que eran amigos —exclamó Sakura sorprendida con los ojos como platos. Esos dos tipos iban a entrarse a golpes en cualquier momento.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada hosca.

—Hmp —tómo asiento nuevamente, ignorando a Naruto.— No me rebajaré a tu nivel, Naruto.

—¿Qué dices? —exclamó Naruto ofendido— Eres un...

—Basta Naruto —interceptó Gaara—, hay una chica presente, deberías ser más educado.

—Oh, si, lo siento Sakura-san —se disculpó tomando asiento también—, es que el teme a veces me hace encabronar.

—¡Naruto! —vociferó Neji.

—¡Molestar! Dije "Molestar" —se apresuró a corregir.

—No hay problema Naruto, entiendo.

—¿Ah si? —cuestionó el rubio con una mueca, Sakura le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Como les seguia explicando, Sasuke-san y yo estudiamos juntos, sin embargo no éramos amigos, sino exclusivamente compañeros de clases.

Naruto pareció considerar algo, miró a Sasuke de soslayo, negó con la cabeza y sonrió de manera misteriosa. Este gesto pasó desapercibido por parte de Sakura, pero no por parte de los demás.

—Tal vez ahora si puedan ser amigos, Sakura-san —comentó Naruto. Sasuke lo miró esta vez y alzó una ceja.

—Ah... si, tal vez —miró su reloj de muñeca—, creo que ya deberíamos ir a la otra clase.

—Si, deberíamos —dijo Neji, soltó un suspiro de frustación.

—¿Pasa algo, Neji-san?

—Vamo Sakura-san, ¿No te diste cuenta de las moscas tontas que nos rodearon en la primera hora? —bufó impaciente—, a nadie le gusta tener a esas dementes molestando en plena clases.

Sakura se rió. Neji alzó una ceja.

—Oh, disculpáme Neji-san —dijo ella apaciguadora—, por un momento pensé que esa atención les agradaba. Esas chicas estaban convencidas que los conquistarían y se casarían con ustedes.

—¡Dios me libre de semejante tortura! —exclamó Gaara de pronto.

—Con tan solo pensar en esa peliroja me meo encima —exageró Suigetsu—, aunque está rebuena. ¿Vieron como contoneaba ese trasero cuando se presentó? Creí que se desarmaría en cualquier momento. ¡Y esa mini falda!

—¡Puaj! Yo no la tocaría ni con un palo —afirmó Naruto con Behemencia—, ella estudió en la misma secundaria en la que yo cursaba. Es el demonio hecho mujer.

—Eres solo una mamita llorona, Usuratonkachi —intervino Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad—, la mujer está que explota.

—Teme, teme, teme —dijo negando con la cabeza con lentitud y frunciendo la boca—, ella es karin.

—Ya lo sé, lo dijo cuando se presentó en clases —dijo Sasuke, señalando lo obvio.

—Es evidente que no recuerdas. Yo no te la recordaré, dejaré que ella lo haga.

Sasuke lo miró con suspicacia.

—Como sea.

Después de finalizadas las clases, Sakura caminó con tranquilidad hacia el estacionamiento. Había tenido un par de clases con Sasuke Uchiha, y otras en las que sólo estaban alguno de los demás chicos, por desgracia varias clases habían sido con Karin y su grupito recien formado de seguidoras.

Suspiró con un poco de cansancio. Se sentía agotada.

—¡Oye! ¡Sakura-san! —gritó Naruto internandose también en el estacionamiento y alcanzándola— ¿No pensarías en irte sin despedirte de nosotros?¿O si?

—Ah... por supuesto que no.

Los demás chicos se unieron a ellos. Sasuke tenía cara de tener un humor de perros.

—¿Te vienen a buscar o tienes tu propio auto? —quiso saber Suigetsu. Ella señaló el auto rosa —un modelo Mazda MX-5 Miata— que estaba casi frente a ellos— Wow, sexy. ¡Ouch! ¡Ten mas cuidado por donde pisas, Sasuke! —se quejó el chico con ojos púrpuras.

—No es mi culpa que te quedes en medio. —sin despedirse se encaminó a su propio auto.

—¡Tú! —exclamó de pronto Sakura con enfado—, ¡Eres el lúnatico que casi me atropella esta misma mañana!

—Hmp —gruñó Sasuke. Los demás estaban un poco confundidos por la acusación de la chica de cabello rosa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Neji.

—Me refiero a que éste tipo —señaló a Sasuke— se pasó una señal de _Alto _ésta mañana y casi me lleva con mi auto hasta el más allá.

—Tsk, eres una melodramática — dijo áspero—, no es mi culpa que seas más lenta que un caracol y una babosa juntas, y no me hayas visto.

—¡¿Lenta?! ¡¿Yo lenta?! —se indignó la chica— ¡Saliste de la nada a toda velocidad!

—Oigan... —intentó intervenir Naruto.

—¿De la nada? Por favor, que no me hayas visto solo prueba lo lenta que eres.

—Esto va para rato, ¿vamos? —dijo Neji a Gaara.

—Si, debo arreglar un par de cosas en casa —aceptó el pelirojo. Hicieron un ademán con la mano a modo de despedida y no tardaron mucho en aproximarse a sus autos, meterse en ellos y salir del lugar.

—Yo digo que Sakura le va a dar una sacudida a Sasuke que no veas—apostó Suigetsu con una sonrisita de diversión ante la escena.

—Oigan, ¡chicos!

—¡¿Qué?! —espetaron a la vez.

—¿Se van o se quedan?—preguntó con un poco de miedo.

—Danos un minuto —gruñó Sasuke mirando a Naruto de forma significativa.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Petulante! ¡Tonto!

—¡Ya cállate! —bramó Sasuke—, ¡Eres demasiado ruidosa! ¡Molesta! ¡Eres irritante!

—Olvídenlo —musitó Naruto dándose por vencido. El rubio les echó una última mirada reprobatoria a la disputa y tomó a Suigetsu de un brazo—, es mejor que te lleve a tu casa entretanto tu auto no funcione.

—¡Oye! —protestó Suigetsu—, aún no quiero irme. En cualquier momento Sakura le volteará la cara de un zurrazo a ese engreído. ¡Muero de ganas de ver la cara que pone!

—Suigetsu —llamó Naruto—, nos vamos ya.

Era curioso como todos siempre pensaban que Sasuke, Neji o incluso Gaara era el líder de aquel grupo tan variopinto, pero la verdad de la que pocos se daban cuenta era que Naruto tenía gran influencia en sus amigos. Él era el líder, por que sólo Naruto se había ganado el respeto de esos jóvenes tan inteligentes y audaces, sólo él los había sacado a cada uno de su propia oscuridad.

—De acuerdo. —accedió Suigetsu, y con un último vistazo, siguió a Naruto sin otra queja. Ambos abordaron la motocicleta del rubio, se colocaron del casco y salieron del lugar.

—No puedo creer que ni una disculpa me ofrezcas —dijo Sakura—, eres de esos tipos que creen que con una sonrisa lo pueden todo.

—¿Con una sonrisa? —dijo Sasuke, mirando a su alrededor y notando el abandono de sus amigos— ¿Quién dijo que sólo lo puedo todo con una sonrisa?

Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Sakura, quien por cada paso que él daba hacia ella, él daba uno hacia atrás. Cuando su espalda chocó con su auto, supo que estaba en problemas. Sasuke puso cada mano al lado de su cadera, apoyándolas en el auto.

—Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal. —tartamudeó.

—Lo sé —reconoció con una sonrisa tremendamente matadora, irradiaba maldad y diversión.

—Deberías alejarte de mi —soltó Sakura, como una sugerencia.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía pensar de manera realmente coherente. Sasuke estaba a sólo centimetros de ella, nunca fue un fan de él pero, como había pensado con anterioridad, el tipo era realmente caliente.

Se estaba derritiendo.

—Sino lo hago ¿Qué harás?

—Yo... yo...

—Hmp —Se acercó lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran al hablar—, eso pensé.

Y con rápidez, tómo su nuca con una mano y su cadera con la otra, la pegó a él con un poco de rudeza y la besó, asaltando sus labios con una dulzura que contrastaba con la fuerza con la que la sujetaba.

Sakura se dejó llevar, no lograba pensar claramente. Estaba muy confundida, un chico la estaba besándo y ella solo se quedaba ahí permitiéndoselo.

Una risita se escuchó cerca de donde se encontraban. Una par de chicas caminaban hacia un auto y al verlos les entró una risa tonta.

Sakura reaccionó en ese momento y con toda su fuerza —física y de voluntad— empujó a Sasuke, alejándolo de ella, y antes que él pudiera recobrarse casi corrió hasta la puerta de su auto y subió a el.

—¡Aléjate de mi! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —exclamó, aceleró y salió disparada del aparcamiento.

Las chicas de la risa tonta se rieron aún mas fuerte. En respuesta Sasuke las fulminó con la mirada, como consecuencia las jovenes se apresuraron en irse. Sasuke pateó uno de las llantas de su coche.

—Tan cerca —murmuró—, tan cerca.


End file.
